


O perigo dos contos de fadas

by Vindalf



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Family, Gen, Portuguese, Pre-Hobbit, Pre-Quest, little!kíli
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 16:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vindalf/pseuds/Vindalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O pequeno Kili é possessivo como qualquer anão digno da raça. Então, ele não vai deixar nada separá-lo daquilo que ele mais preza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O perigo dos contos de fadas

**Author's Note:**

> Não são meus, pertencem a JRRTolkien e seus herdeiros, bem como a Warner Bros, PJ e o resto da galera. Eu só brinco com eles. Nenhum dinheiro vem para as minhas mãos, infelizmente.

Desde que nascera, Kili sempre fora o queridinho do seu tio, e ele tinha plena consciência desse fato.

Mesmo muito criança, Kili tinha uma relação toda especial com seu tio. Thorin tinha sido o primeiro nome que ele conseguira pronunciar por inteiro (antes ele só gritava "Fi! Fi!" para o irmão e "mama" para sua mãe). Era com Thorin que o menino gostava de ser ninado, era para Thorin o primeiro sorriso quando Kili acordava. Kili ganhara do tio a primeira espada de madeira, mas o anãozinho preferia jogar longe seus brinquedos.

Quando ficou grande o suficiente, Kili se sentava na cama com Fili para ouvir as histórias que sua mãe lhe contava antes de dormir. Eram contos de fadas, de príncipes e princesas que viviam felizes para sempre depois de derrotar um dragão mau como Smaug ou outro monstro qualquer. Fili pegava a sua espadinha de madeira e fazia gestos para matar o dragão imaginário, e Kili jogava coisas para matar o dragão. Depois da brincadeira, se o tio não estivesse fora, os dois ganhavam beijos de mamãe e de Thorin antes de dormir. Até que Fili ficou curioso.

— Mamãe, o que acontece depois que o dragão morre?

— Ora — disse a mãe, com um sorriso —, o príncipe se casa com a princesa, vira rei, eles têm herdeiros para o reino e vivem felizes para sempre.

— Herdeiros? — perguntou Kili, confuso.

— Isso mesmo, filho — respondeu a mãe. — O rei e a rainha têm bebês que são príncipes e depois vão virar reis também.

Kili franziu o cenho infantil e disse, preocupado:

— Mas… Thorin é um rei.

— Isso mesmo, seu tio é rei — confirmou sua mãe. — Por quê?

— Ele vai se casar com uma princesa? — perguntou o mais novo.

— Se ele encontrar uma princesa, acho que sim — respondeu a mãe pacientemente.

Fili deu de ombros.

— Casamento é chato! Matar dragão é melhor!

Mas Kili não tinha esquecido o assunto:

— E aí Thorin vai ter um bebê?

A mãe estranhou:

— Kili, por que pergunta? Você não deve se preocupar com isso. Vá dormir, filhinho.

Após os beijos de sempre, o pequeno não conseguia parar de pensar no que ouvira. Ele estava devastado.

O papai de Kili tinha morrido quando ele era um bebê, então ele não se lembrava do papai. Mas mamãe sempre dizia que papai gostava muito dos dois filhos. E Kili tinha visto outras crianças com seus papais: todos eram muito amados.

Kili sabia que seu tio Thorin o adorava, e Thorin adorava Fili também. Ele amava os dois como se fosse um pai. Mas se Thorin ia ter um bebê, então é claro que ele ia amar o seu bebê mais do que amava Fili e Kili. Sem contar que, com um novo bebê, Kili não seria o mais novo. Seu tio só teria atenção para o bebê. Não iria mais niná-lo nem esculpir brinquedos de madeira.

Não, isso Kili não iria aceitar de jeito nenhum!

Pelo menos, pensou Kili, Thorin ainda não tinha encontrado uma princesa. E mamãe tinha dito que ele só se casaria se encontrasse uma.

A partir dali, os olhinhos de Kili passaram a soltar faíscas para todas as moças anãs que olhassem para o tio. Kili as olhava com desconfiança, ainda mais quando elas se juntavam e ficavam de conversinhas, quando Thorin passava perto delas. Elas sorriam para ele, e Kili não gostava nada daquilo. Ele franzia o cenho para elas, fazendo uma carranca no rosto infantil.

— Moças bonitas — Alguém comentou, ao passar por Kili. — Uma delas com certeza poderia ser rainha em Erebor, se a montanha for retomada.

O rosto de Kili se fechou ainda mais. Minha mãe é bonita; elas não são, pensou o menino, teimoso. Mas as moças chegaram perto de Kili, abaixando-se para falar com ele.

— Que gracinha! O príncipe está cada dia maior e mais bonito!

— Vejam, já é carrancudo como o tio! Vai ser um lindo rapaz!

Kili aguentou o quanto pôde da adulação, depois foi para junto do tio, sempre fazendo cara feia para as moças. Ele era tão novinho que estava agarradinho à perna de Thorin, ficando perto dele contra as moças que sorriam.

— Oh, olá, Kili — sorriu Thorin. Ao ver o rosto fechado do sobrinho, indagou: — Que houve?

Kili não respondeu, escondendo o rosto. Thorin o pôs no colo, abraçando-o.

— O que aconteceu, Kili? Alguém o incomodou?

O menino se enroscou no colo do tio, a cabeça respondendo não, mas sem dizer uma palavra. Thorin notou, alarmado, que os olhos de Kili se encheram de lágrimas.

— Kili — Thorin insistiu, suavemente. — Se alguma coisa estiver errada, pode me dizer. Você sabe que pode me falar qualquer coisa.

Uma lágrima caiu, quente, pelo rostinho, e ele murmurou algo ininteligível, que soou como "Nãoqueroperdervocê".

Thorin aparou a lágrima com o dedo e indagou, sempre com suavidade:

— Não entendi o que disse, Kili. Pode repetir?

Kili fungou antes de responder em voz chorosa:

— Você vai ter um bebê e aí não vai me amar mais.

Thorin precisou de todo o seu autocontrole para não reagir de maneira que assustasse a criança. Afinal, Kili já estava sofrendo – e Thorin estava de coração partido pela angústia no rostinho dele. Mas de onde aquele menino tinha tirado essa ideia de que ele ia ter um bebê?

— Um bebê? — repetiu, no tom mais neutro que conseguiu. — Quem lhe disse isso, Kili?

— É isso que os reis fazem — explicou o pequeno, vertendo mais lágrimas, de maneira teimosa. — Eles se casam e têm herdeiros. Aí você não vai mais me amar. Eu não vou gostar do bebê! — ele acrescentou, rebelde.

Thorin não sabia se chorava ou se ria do bico que Kili fez com os lábios, totalmente virados para baixo. O rei no exílio sabia que seus sobrinhos eram muito agarrados a ele, e que o viam como uma figura paterna. O pobrezinho parecia apavorado com a possibilidade de perder as afeições do tio para um primo imaginário!

Então Thorin se lembrou que Fili tinha tido garantias de todos os mais próximo (seu pai, sua mãe, seu tio, até Dwalin e Balin) que ele continuaria a ser amado do mesmo jeito quando o irmãozinho chegasse. Por isso o menino era tão calmo com relação ao irmão menor: ele notou que eles não disputavam atenções. Mas se Thorin realmente tivesse herdeiros, Kili poderia sentir a competição pelo amor do tio. Kili só não queria ter que dividir o tio com mais ninguém além de Fili e de sua mãe.

— Kili, não precisa chorar — disse Thorin, abraçando-o com força contra o peito. — Eu nunca vou deixar de amar você. Está ouvindo? Isso nunca vai acontecer, não importa o que houver.

O menino estava com os olhinhos vermelhos e nariz inchado, mas olhou nos olhos azuis do tio:

— Não vai mesmo? — O rostinho todo se iluminara mais do que quando Thorin lhe dera a espadinha de madeira. — Promete?

— Mesmo se eu me casar e tiver um bebê, eu nunca vou deixar de amar você e seu irmão — garantiu Thorin. — Prometo.

Kili pensou um pouco e disse:

— Tá. Assim eu posso amar o seu bebê.

Thorin sorriu. — Que bom. — Ele beijou a fronte de Kili. — Está tudo bem.

Kili se recostou no peito do tio.

— Amo você, tio.

— Também amo você, Kili.

Thorin suspirou. "Crise encerrada", pensou.

Até que um grupo de moças passou pelos dois, sorrindo, e Thorin ouviu um rosnado baixinho bem perto de seu peito. Num átimo, ele percebeu o problema e usou sua voz de autoridade para dizer:

— Já chega, Kili.

— Tá bom, tio.

**Author's Note:**

> Foi uma surpresa quando o pequeno Kíli veio falar comigo. Nunca imaginei escrever algo assim.


End file.
